Cherry Blossom Café
by Entangled Fate
Summary: Sakura and her friend's are hired to work at a new opening cafe that was suppose to be a regular place. But thanks to there boss best friend, she gave her an evil idea and now the cafe is nothing but innocence. They call them all the same master and with a little script they must act out their roles. Come and join Sakura and her gang with funniest and heart breaking moments of all.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

Entangled-Fate: Another story... I need to get out of system.

Itachi: Yeah she did.

Naruto: This one of those stories you will love.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._**

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Master's, welcome to Great Kunoichi Cafe!" It was opening day of the great Kunoichi cafe that my boss had open up. She was a splendid and tempting women that can get whatever she wanted because her husband was a billionaire. I wouldn't say she was taking advantage of him or anything like that, she was more making her way. From what I had heard she was trying to get out of her husband shadow, she was getting tired of people only recognizing him. I think it is a good thing but not a lot of people support her decision like some of us. Well at first no one supported her decision but her husband and me, but as soon as my girls heard about it they were on her side as well.<p>

So she made a decision of hiring us, since we need the money and plus the girls like that outfit. To just say, I am not to happy about that outfit but I will live. Anyways, she had hired us. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and me with a few other girls. At first it was going to be a simple cafe with food and drinks but then Naruto's mother. Yes the great and evil Kushina Uzamaki had gave her a wicked idea about maids and butlers. So when I came in this morning she threw me a maids outfit, I could swear both of the women were laughing evilly. They announce that the cafe would become pleasing for the men so they would come in and buy stuff just to stay and watch us work. I have to admit it, that is a pretty good plan if you ask me.

So which leads to right now, Hinata and Ino are dressed up in black and white maid outfit that went up to there mid-thighs. They had black stockings that went to their knees and lastly a tall high heels. Hinata was blushing red, I mean like a red tomato that was freshly pick in a summer morning. I am guessing that she is a little shy about that fact the Naruto may come in or not. Then you got Ino, she is more rocking the outfit and make sure she look as seductive as hell. Blowing kiss to the guys and 'accidentally flashing them here and there.'

Then we move to Tenten and Temari, they were both dressed in black and white butlers outfits. Let me tell you, god they look good in them. At first the boss wanted them to wear maid outfits but they both refereed to wear them then she got the idea of them being the damn butlers until she hires some guys. They both agree and loved it, the girls that came in simple loved it as well. I don't think any of them are lesbians but they like girls in men clothing.

Kushina and the boss, were wearing suits and right behind my laughing evilly at what they were seeing. Then I heard my boss say it was almost time for me to go out there. Of course I didn't mind coming out here and serving the costumers this morning but now that I am in this...this outfit I don't even want to move. I was wearing a black and white outfit that had two purple bows on the side of my hips. The maid outfit was a lot more shorter then Hinata's and Ino's, my stocking went past my knees and had black bows in the back. Lastly, I had a grey bow on my head that made me cute but very sinful.

I felt my bosses had on my shoulder, " Sakura, you make sure you are cute out there. Say master and don't forget to smile. You will severe the next group of people or person that comes in." I bite my lip as I waited for the next group of people to in. Suddenly loud mouth blonde came in, I felt myself relief when I saw him.

Both Kushina and the boss pushed my out in the open and everyone had there eyes on me. I heard a few whistle and please by my waitress, I could help but blush a little when my eyes made contact with Naruto.I wanted to run away but I felt both women eyes watching me intensely, I took a deep breath and smiled. "Good morning Master. Let me show you to your table." I gave him a big smile.

"Oi, H-hi Sakura-chan!" He blushed deeply at me. He looked quite nice today because it was on of the days he didn't wear the nothing but orange and black. No, today he was wearing a nice black shirt that had his favorite band name across it with some very nice skinny jeans.

I just giggled, "Master, follow me this way to your table." I did the cutest pose I could do on him. I swear his nose was about to bleed as we walked to him table.

"Um Sakura-chan what is with the kinky outfit," He examined it up and down then asked me to spin for him, which I gladly did.

I blushed slightly, "Well it was your mother's idea."

Right when I said that, I felt an evil presence behind me. "Hey, darling you like what I did with Sakura's outfit, you like it?" She began to pull on my skirt.

"Hai, but I think it is a little to short. Other people are going to be liking it as well." Kushina moved in front of me and examined me.

"Nah, she looks fine. Listen, I am going to need you to get some of your friends and whoever you know to come here a spend a few bucks." She started to mess with my hair as she talked to him.

"I am going to be gone for a couple of months with Sasuke, Neji, Choji, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai, we are going on that tour remember." Naruto looked over at Hinata then me. "Yo mom. Why can't Sakura look like Hinata, you know more clothed."

Kushina then began to get irritated. "Because your father, Mikoto, and I thought since Sakura-Hime here is the most purest and untouched girl thanks to Sasuke, Sai, and you. We thought it would make good business since no one have never seen this much skin on her."

I murmured to myself, "Yea, thanks to those assholes."

Naruto frowned at me, I am guessing he heard what I said. "Come on Sakura-chan. All those guys were pervets."

I glared at him, "What guys? Because of you, Sai,and Sasuke. No guy has ever tried to ask me out because they are afraid of you guys." I could help but growl out the last part.

But I was engulfed by yellow and red hair, "Oii, Sakura-chan you are so cute when you are mad." Naruto purred out.

"My son is right, you are cute." Suddenly they both pulled my away and smirked at me evilly. "So Naruto did you bring the materials."

Naruto's smirked widens, "You promise no will touch her when we are gone." Kushina respond yes. "Here then, it is everything date and schedule til we get back. Go exactly as Shikamaru and I planned it then I grant you more costumers from both gender coming in Mikoto's cafe."

Kushina looked over through the papers, "You sure Sasuke or Sai knows about her working here?"

"Don't worry. If they did they wouldn't be going on this trip."

"Good, then we start tomorrow." She started to laugh evilly then she walk to the office where Mikoto was.

I tilted my head at Naruto, "What is going on?"

He grinned at me and got up from his seat, "Nothing, Sakura-chan. I will see you in four months from now, okay?"

I nodded my head, "Naruto can you give me a hit."

Naruto kissed my cheek, "It a script!" He ran out of the door.

I frowned, he didn't even order anything then I notice Hinata next to me breathing heavily. I shook my head no to her then she got gloomy walking off to serve more costumers. I took a deep sigh, it wasn't my fault that Naruto was not that very interested in Hinata. He really never paid any mind to her in that way, he was more interested in more evil and outgoing girls which she wasn't. Maybe this job will help her or not, it depends if she really wants to be in that idiots view. I took another deep sigh, I really hope this job doesn't make me do a lot of crazy things.

I looked around to see Ino flirting with a couple of guys as she served them. I turned around looking over my right to see that some girls drooling over Tenten and Temari in the butler suits. I felt my left eye twitch, fuck I know nothing is going to be simple with Kushina as one of our bosses. I guess I will be looking forward to her crazy plans, I should prepare for the worst.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: I like it so far.<p>

Itachi: I think you started it out good.

Naruto: Why do I have to be gone for a while.

Entangled-Fate: Because I have plans for this..hehehe...This is about my sweet loving Mikoto Uchiha so you will see her story too.

_**A/N:**_Short I know, So I think you all notice that the title is called Cherry blossom cafe but the cafe is named differently. You will figure it out at the end which is like 50+ chapters from this. This is going to be one of the longest fanfic's I will write. This one is purely just for fun but it has it ups and downs. Its funniest then terrible and heart breaking moments. You will notice that (if you know the anime Ouran High school host club) it is kind of like that base on cosplay and there idiotic adventure. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Meh

Entangled-Fate: Chapter two!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Normal POV is always Sakura. So please remember that.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. I came in this morning and Kushina throw a script at my face but I successfully dodge it. I gave her a glare which she gave me a evil smirk at me back. She then began to speak, "Read your role. You have two hours before you go out to serve." She then turned a went out into the kitchen.<p>

I began to read what I was suppose to do and my mouth fell open slightly...Okay my mouth reach all the way to the ground. I didn't agree what I had to do, so I walk to Mikoto's office. Without thinking I opened her door and walked in, closing the door behind me when my ears prick up hearing her on the phone. It seems like she didn't know of my presence yet so I stood there quietly, trying not to hear her conversation.

But I heard her voice sadden, "He said a year or less then a year. I see, well I guess that is fine. Fukagu, calm down I really thought I was going to have less time so this is actually good to hear. Oh, I will talk to you later Sakura is here. No, don't worry about it. I know you will do it when the time is right. Yes, I love you too. See you at home." She then looked at me smiling.

I felt my face redden in embarrassment, "I am so sorry Mikoto!" I bowed deeply to her.

"Oi, Sakura. Don't worry about it, you just heard a business call is all." She smiled sweetly to me. "So what can I help you with?"

I looked up at her nervously, "I-it's about the script."

Her smiled widen, "Don't you like it. Naruto and Shikamaru made it up most of it."

I frowned softly, "Yes but don't you think this is over kill. I mean Tenten ends up stealing a kiss from me." I whispered the last part softly.

Her eye shun with excitement, "I know it is going to be awesome."

"Mikoto!" I blushed deeply as I whined.

"Oh come on Sakura, it isn't that bad. Tenten will just give you like a five to ten second kiss plus men like girl and girl. Also for some odd reason girls faint over something like this. They fainted over easily when you tripped and she caught by the waist then held you like that for a few seconds." She looked up at the ceiling like she was remembering the scene.

"But...But that was a total accident."

She got up from her chair smiling evilly just like Kushina, I seriously thought the Mikoto was a pure and good but I guess everyone has an evil side. "Sakura, you will be fine. It is going to be like this for four more months yet the boys come back. They were suppose to be butlers but they need to go on that tour they planned months before I asked them. You were originally suppose to do that scene with Sasuke." She opened the smirking.

I blushed heavily, just imagining me kissing her son was just unthinkable. Of course her son was hot and such a wonderful person when you really get to know him but is was just a no no. He was one of her best friends next to Sai and Naruto, I couldn't like him and I refuse to. Mikoto knew when I was little that I had a crush on her son but I soon grew out of it when he gave me the constant cold shoulder. But that's when I started liking Itachi but that is another story. I softly glared at Mikoto, "Alright fine."

"After you, sweet Sakura." I walked out first then she came following...well more her hugging as if she was glued on to me until we stood in front of the door that separated us from the customers. "Well I am going to check the current girls that are working. You go to the break room and go over that script okay." I nodded then went to the break room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mikoto's POV:<strong>

I watched as Sakura left to the break room quietly, I couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was like a daughter to Fukagu and me that we couldn't help but love her like their own. It was true that Sakura lost her parents only ten years ago to a suppose car crash that happened when they were on a business trip for my husbands business. Sakura was eight at the time and I was taking care of her under the request of her parents. When she found out that they had died she locked herself in the guest room for three straight days. It worried the whole Uchiha compound that they haven't heard or seen from her. Even my little Sasuke and Itachi paced, sat, stood, and leaned on her door.

They waited for her until she final opened the door, that is when literally when my family including Obito, Madara, and Shisui was in front of her. We all engulfed her in a group hug, after that day she was a happy little thing but I am afraid that maybe she wasn't okay. I still wonder today what she did in that room for three days for her to come out so happy.

Suddenly I realized that Kushina was standing in front of me, "How long have you been there?" I said quietly.

"Since Sakura entered the break room. You're thinking about her past again?" She turned her gaze to me and I just simply nodded at her. "Mikoto, we will never know what happened to her on those three days."

I frowned deeply, "I know."

Kushina patted my head softly, "She is strong Mikoto, just like you. Now come let us observe the little brats to make sure they do their work right."

I smirked inwardly, "Yes, Let us look!" I could always depend on her to get me smiling.

We both entered the all mighty customer area and we saw many customers sitting, eating, drinking, laughing, flirting, and some in line waiting for a table to be cleared. I couldn't believe that it was already few days that the cafe had open but there was so many people here. I think Fukagu had something to do with this, it slightly made me mad but I know he was only helping.

I saw Ino come in with with a nice designed tea pot and began going to table to table asking if they wanted some more. She flirted with the the boys quite easily that she manged to get them to blush. Ino then span around and started to guide more people to more tables once everyone was seated and no more came in. She walked towards the counter and grabbed the microphone that was on it, "My Mistress and Masters! I welcome you to the Great Kunoichi Cafe. I will hand the mic to my lovely boss Mikoto Uchiha to talk more to all of you."

I walked my way to the long haired blonde and took the mic from her, "Thank you, sweet vanilla Ino. I would love to introduce are sweet maids and butlers to you all. As you already know this right here is our sweet vanilla Ino. She is the maid with spice and love that can take your breath away with her tempting ways. She is our main waitress." Ino waved at everyone throwing them a kiss making some of the people scream they love to her. I saw Hinata come out with Sakura, Tenten, and Temari who walked next me nervously.

I pointed at the long purple haired girl, "This is sweet blueberry Hinata. She is shy, cute, quiet, and just a lovely girl. She may be shy but she isn't afraid to punch you if you try something." Many screamed out her name in excitement which made me laugh softly. "Over here we have our sweet butlers watermelon Tenten and creamy Temari . They are both female but they will make you girls wish they were boys." Both of them bowed to the crowed, alot of girls giggled and squealed at them.

"Who is that? That one with pink hair!" A male called out in the crowd.

"Ah, yes the best for last this is sweet strawberry Sakura or you can call her the simple sweetness. She is our main maid waitress, she is sweet, calm, happy, nice, and full of love." I paused and smirked at Sakura. "Also this poor little thing needs lots of love, make sure it is the right kind of love. Because I must warn you, she has a big group of boys that are very protective of her and if they find out you tried something bad on her. I just hope that you lived a great life and I will see you at your funeral." It turned quiet for along while until they started to clap and say don't worry. "Alright, everyone back to what you were doing!"

I felt mental daggers stabbing me slowly, "Mikoto, why!"

I spun around to face Sakura pouting, "Huh! Naruto told me to say that."

She glared at me more, "Yeah but I bet he didn't say about me needing love!"

I chuckled softly, "Hey, I can say what I want."

She pouted more, "Fine."

I couldn't help but hug her tightly, "You are so dang cute Sakura!"

I stopped hugging her and she just started to mumble and walk away. _Sigh, I really don't want this to end._

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: Meh<p>

Itachi:meh meh

Naruto: huh?

Itachi: chap 3

**A/N: **I am sorry for the late late chapter, life and exams. It sucks at the moment.


End file.
